Old Laws and New Rules
by Toki Kasurmari
Summary: Another fic.....Rei Kai APU, alternate universe, ummm..... Rei is running from his old town as he killed an elder there and was sentenced to death. Kai pops up just in time to save him....or does he?


Kai walked down the street in the torrential rain. It was deserted and had streamers and the likes littering the floor; there had obviously been a party the previous day.  
  
In the particular village he was in there was a three-day festival going on. The first day and night were devoted to eating and drinking luxurious wines and food, on the second it was law that you were to stay inside for the whole day and on the last all the young men of the village who had reached the age of 16 were to choose their future brides.  
  
Kai had arrived two days before the party, not knowing what was going on. A local youth named Alan had filled him in on the details and told him he was not obliged to stay indoors on the second day, as it was law only for people who had been born there. Apparently the laws in this little town (it was called Hisameuddo) were kept to very strictly, as there were very big penalties for breaking them.  
  
Kai could here some one walking behind him, trying to keep quiet but not succeeding in the rain, as the road was one big puddle. Kai stopped and was about to look around when the stranger spoke.  
  
"Eerie, isn't it?" He asked. Kai noted that it had a local accent, so all thoughts of it being a tourist left his mind.  
  
"Shouldn't you be indoors, Hisamian?" Kai said coolly, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"How did you know I come from this place?" The voice didn't sound shocked, but Kai could imagine the expression on the boys face.  
  
"Your accent, your quiet footfall. Your response to being called a Hisamian." Kai let an amused smile linger on his lips before turning around to face the boy who had been following him. "You do cover yourself well. But not well enough for a Fenikkusu Segare (1)." Kai kicked himself mentally for revealing his race. He was beginning to get careless. He heard the boy in front of him gasp.  
  
"I do not believe I am alive to see one of the last of the Fenikians." The boy took a step forward and extended his hand. "I am Rei Kon of the Tora Kuran (2)." Kai looked at the boys-Rei's-hand.  
  
"Why do you extend your hand, Spirit Soul (3)? The numbers of your race are running thin also." Kai shook his head slightly, as if shaking out an unnecessary memory. "What is one of the Hisameuddo doing out on the one day forbidden to them? Does he not know the ancient rules his forefathers' set?"  
  
"I know the laws. I'm doing it for my own good."  
  
"Own good? If you get caught by one of the elders you will be sentenced to death." Kai said, looking into Rei's big ochre eyes. The younger teen lowered his voice to almost a whisper.  
  
"Y'see, that's not the problem. I already have been sentenced to my death." Rei's gaze met Kai's. "I have to escape. I am the only heir to my fathers-" The boy was cut short. Kai placed a finger to his lips and pulled him into an ally.  
  
"What has the only son of such a well respected family done to be sentenced to his death?" Kai whispered in a more than fierce voice. Rei hung his head.  
  
"I was involved in.something." He said, sighing.  
  
"Something? What sort of 'something'?"  
  
"A-a m-murder." The ebony haired boy had tears rolling down his face now. "Elder Liang of the Order of Mizu (4)." Kai sighed when he heard this.  
  
"Why'd you go and do a stupid thing like that, Tora Kabu (5)?" He felt completely exasperated.  
  
"It wasn't something I had a choice over!" Rei said, jerking his head up and staring Kai coldly in the eye. "He was one of the enemies of the great Arai. Udo Arai himself hired me! I would have been killed on the spot if I had declined his offer!"  
  
The Arai family owned almost all of the western part of Kuiki (6), and where expanding their enterprises fast. They were also very wealthy and could get away with even murder, as they had links with the majority of authorities.  
  
"You say you are the only son of Sying Kon. If that is true tell me how fairs your Brother, Shen?" As soon as Kai had finished saying these words Rei went pale.  
  
"Shen.He. He's dead.. You knew him?"  
  
"My brother knew him. They went to war together, Yasuo and Shen. He has not returned." Kai looked distant for a while before noticing that Rei was beginning to look upset again.  
  
"I do not yet know your name, Fenikkusu. Tell me." Rei said, wiping the corner of his eye with is drenched shirtsleeve.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari." Came the simple reply. "Come, we need to get out of this place and find somewhere a little more safe, though I doubt that will be possible f you are travelling with me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHA! My tribute to Rei and Kai, as I felt mean having a Rei Tala, cos Kai felt left out.  
  
Kai: DID NOT!  
  
Rei: Yes you did. You came crying to me. I pointed out that Toki had about six other fics with you and I in them but you wouldn't listen!  
  
See, Kai? Told you!  
  
Well, here are the footnotes. If I got any of the Japanese wrong blame the translator. I used the freedict.com one.  
  
Fenikkusu Segare: Phoenix Son Tora Kuran: Tiger Clan Spirit Soul: The meaning of 'Rei Kon' The Order of Mizu: The Order of Water Tora Kabu: Tiger Cub Kuiki: The name of the world they are on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this, or any of the other fics I write, kk? 


End file.
